The Bounty Hunter's First Ship
by WaddleBuff
Summary: A story of how Sarah Fortune attained her first sailing vessel.


At age sixteen, Sarah Fortune could still be considered a goddess. Her fit physique, her generously sized breasts and her slim, smooth legs were just a few traits of her beauty. Red hair flowing in the breeze as she walked, Sarah had a personal mission that day. She strode with purpose on the dirty, busy docks of Bilgewater, turning heads her way as she passed.

Sarah had turned sixteen just the other week, and to the determined orphan, this was old enough to be an adult. She now knew she was ready. Ever since that fateful day when she walked back home to find her parents dead on the floor, she had decided to become a bounty hunter.

Now as she strutted through the docks in her revealing silk blouse, struggling to contain her, she had already decided what she must do first to accomplish this goal. During her times working at bars and saloons earning her keep, she had overheard many a captain speak tales of how he first became one. And with every exaggerated story she heard, there was always one thing that a captain did first: Obtain his very own ship and crew.

Money was not a problem. She had been saving up her income ever since she discovered what needed to be done to attain her own ship. Although she needed a crew of course, that didn't matter at the moment. Her ship was top priority, and she'll get it at all costs. Venturing away from the hustle and bustle of the main section of the port, she reached the shipyards, a secluded corner in the port full of an assortment of ships. Schooners, clippers, junks, frigates, galleons and various other kinds of ships floated idly in the salty water. All of them were empty, unoccupied, for sale, just how Miss Fortune liked it.

At the end of the docks housing these ships was a run-down wooden building, if you could call it a building. Sarah approached the front door cautiously, and knocked. The door opened slightly with a creak; locks and chains bound it from being opened fully. A voice spoke from the small opening in the doorway.

"Whattya want?" It said gruffly

The voice itself sounded young, yet strong. Perfect.

"Well, that isn't the way you speak with a lady, now is it?" Sarah replied

She could hear the man behind the door fidget, trying to decide what to say.

"If you must know, I'm here for a ship. What else would I be here for?"

She giggled. A giggle that many men fallen victim to.

The young man who opened the door had already had. Quickly, the bolts and locks holding the door in place were removed. The door opened fully, revealing him to her. His face was young, as she expected. Maybe twenty one or twenty two. He was dressed in a common fashion, plain trousers and ripped shirt revealing his bare arms. His looks impressed Sarah; the men who resided in Bilgewater were not usually the handsome type. The expression he wore was one of a small boy trying to look tough, but underneath it all, Sarah could sense his nervousness.

From the man's point of view, it looked as if an angel had fallen from heaven onto his father's dock. He didn't know what to do. Throughout his life frivolously house-sitting while his father got drunk, he never really interacted with anyone of the opposite gender, especially one as beautiful as the one standing before him. Her body was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and that seductive smile ensured his erection to be the hardest one he's had in his short life. He covered it with his shirt as best as he could. New thoughts of this woman lying naked in his bed ran through his head, but he quickly shook them away.

"So..uh..you're here for a ship?" He stuttered nervously

Miss Fortune secretly laughed. She could practically see the sweat rolling off of his skin creating puddles on the wooden floor. She giggled again.

"Yes, that is what I said before wasn't it?"

The young man stood there in the doorway, dumbfounded at both Sarah's beauty and that she was a potential customer. The usual customers who would knock on his door would be cutthroat pirates who looked as if their faces had been run over by a stampede of obese elephants. Snapping out of his daze, he motioned her in. He gawked as she entered his humble abode. She gave him another smile. He almost groaned out loud as his animal instincts had taken over his nether regions. Closing the door and locking the multiple locks and chains keeping the door closed in the case of a drunken sailor trying to break in.

Sarah stood in the center of the room, taking in her surroundings. She was amazed at what she saw. All around her, various artifacts and trinkets littered the shelves, tables, and various other furniture placed around the room except the bed. If the man wasn't selling ships, he could easily have opened a curiosity shop. .

"Mmm… looks like you have quite a collection here." Sarah said

The man looked quite shocked, but responded to her comment.

"Aye. It all be mah muther's doin'. She fancied these wee trinkets and whatnot and collected as much as she could before she passed." He replied sadly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, no it's fine. I barely knew the woman anyway." He laughed nervously.

Sarah thought back to her own mother, how she stroked her hair at night before she went to bed as a girl. Tears started to fight their way to the surface, but she pushed them back forcefully. She was here for a purpose. There was no point in thinking about her past now when she was so close to her future.

"Alright then. Shall we get started with the transactions?" She asked

"Oh! Yes. Yes of course." He replied.

Hastily clearing off a clutter-filled desk, he pulled out a parchment, a feather quill pen and some ink. He also positioned a chair in front of the table, which Sarah promptly sat in. Behind the desk, the young man also sat himself in a chair, pen and ink ready. He looked professional, which technically, he was; He had made many transactions involving these ships many times before.

"Alrighty. So what kind of ship are ye lookin' for?" He asked

Sarah explained what she wanted. He simply nodded and wrote her preferences on his parchment. Sarah watched as he did so. He definitely was one of the most handsome men she had encountered. His fingers gripping the quill pen tightly, his bare, strong arms glistened in the ambient light of the room. Thoughts of his hands grabbing and stroking her body flashed through her head, but she shook them away. She felt a heat coming from her lower abdomen, and her nether regions were gaining moisture. What was going on?

As they progressed with the transactions, Miss Fortune didn't notice that the man was feeling the same way about her. Having her so close to him was intense. Her scent had filled the whole room, driving him crazy as he wrote on the official document. He could barely speak as he asked the necessary questions to her. Her sultry voice licked his ears, and when he looked upon her, her entire body burned his eyes. Lust was driving him to new heights. What was going on?

As these two silently burned with desire, the man asked the last question required. It was strange as to why it was the last, but the documents stated it was.

"Lastly miss, what be yer name?"

She smiled.

"Sarah. Sarah Fortune. But I must ask, what be yours?"

He sat there, gathering up his nerve to talk. Her voice had once again aroused him beyond what he had known.

"Edward. Edward Teach." He finally replied.

Sarah repeated the name silently in her mouth, savoring each syllable.

Edward wrote the last piece of information on the document with his quivering right hand. The presence of the woman had done things to him. He just now wanted to see her naked, to touch her in forbidden places, these thoughts were too strong for him to push away now as he perspired heavily.

As with a certain Summoner and Champion, a force too hard to control had overcome them in that small corner of Bilgewater. A force that drives humans to hunger for other human's flesh, to touch, to caress, to devour. Lust.

Sarah Fortune had felt the feeling before, but the feeling itself wasn't from her. She felt it emanating off of the men she passed on the docks, off of the men she had to seduce to get what she wanted. Almost all men she encountered had this feeling whenever she appeared, and she took the feeling to her advantage, usually resulting in a pay raise, or maybe a few necessities otherwise unobtainable. But with all of her sensual experiences, she had never actually "done it" before. She saw no need for it, and she's never felt anything to make her want to do it. Until now that is.

As she watched and watched Edward fidget with the same feelings in front of her, her hunger and desire grew to unbelievable heights.

_Why am I feeling this way? _

Breaking her away from her daze, Edward spoke.

"Well now that all of that is settled, how 'bout the gold?"

She had completely forgotten about the money. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a medium-sized leather pouch. She placed it into his open hand, causing a slight jingle as the gold coins rubbed against each other. Edward poured out the coins onto the table, intending to count them. After a minute, he looked up at her with a questioning look. There obviously wasn't enough gold to buy a ship. Miss Fortune had expected this from the beginning and had planned to use some of her seductive charm. But now she just wanted him.

"Uh…you sure…this..is all you have then?" He questioned hesitantly.

Sarah knew this was her chance. From then on, she wasn't controlling her mind; something else was as she stood up from her chair. She sashayed slowly around the table, her finger gliding across the clutter occupying the tabletop. Edward watched as she made her way towards him, her eyes burning into his. Every step she took reverberated throughout her succulent body, he couldn't stop from staring. As she arrived behind the desk, her finger left the counter and glided over her hips, sliding to her breasts, then to her mouth. Edward's eyes followed the finger with vigor.

Sarah tittered once more.

"Of course that measly little bag of coins isn't _all _I have that you desire." Her finger drew circles around her exposed bellybutton.

Acting coy, she asked, "Is it?"

At that, Edward couldn't control himself. Practically leaping from his chair, his strong hands grabbed her head of red hair and their faces collided. Warm kisses started being exchanged; his hands explored her tan body with vigor. Edward didn't know what he was doing anymore as he hoisted Sarah onto the counter. The kisses started to get sloppier as tongues collided with each other. Moans started to emanate from Sarah, encouraging Edward to press onward. Either one could control their actions as lust took hold of their minds.

Although she wanted Edward with all her might, Sarah was a woman. And women can juggle tasks at the same time as if they are octopuses with opposable thumbs. As much as she hated doing it, Sarah forcefully broke away from the kissing. She panted a bit, catching her breath from the vigorous session. Regaining her composure she said,

"Before we get too serious, how 'bout you sign that paper there. It's useless without your signature."

Quickly getting the quill pen ready and dipping it in ink, he grabbed the paper hastily and signed the document, resulting in the spillage the bottle of ink all over the desk.

"Fuck." Edward said as he tried to clean up the mess. Luckily, the parchment was unharmed.

Sarah, still sitting on top of the desk, took his face with her hand and brought it in front of hers.

"Mmmm….you dirty-mouthed boy. I'll have to punish you." Her finger ran across his lips. She could see his breathing increase in speed.

Her hand brought their faces together, their mouths once again intertwined. From then on, neither Edward nor Sarah could control their actions. As the vigorous session of osculation continued, more skin became bared. Sarah's hands grabbed the bottom of Edward's shirt and pulled it over his head. She threw the cloth to the ground and marveled at his chiseled body. As they caught their breath, more clothes were soon tossed away. Edward's strong hands slipped Sarah's blouse over her head, revealing her perfect breasts. Sarah's nimble fingers unbuttoned his trousers, letting them drop to the floor. His erect penis rubbed against Sarah's nether regions as they continued kissing, causing her to moan. This triggered Edward's strong hands to grab her by her thighs and lift her off the table and slam her onto his bed. Edward's passion was out of control as he grabbed the remainder of her clothes and threw them aside.

Sarah couldn't believe what was happening as she lay naked in his bed. Her red hair spread out on the white sheets. Her wet and warm vagina open for what was to come. Edward's hungry eyes took in her naked body as he stripped off his underwear. Both were panting as he climbed on top of her to continue kissing.

Now Edward wasn't the kind of person who liked to delay things. When he has something to do, he does it without any hesitation. So was the case when he suddenly plunged his erect penis into Sarah's unprepared womanhood. All she could do was gasp.

Pain channeled throughout her body as Edward entered inside of her. Her eyes closed and she bit down on her lip as she felt her hymen being punctured through. Never had she felt such agony as blood trickled out of her opening.

Edward also felt pain as he entered that wet crevice. He simply groaned as his erection was fully immersed inside Sarah. Pulling out again, he was surprised to find blood coming out with it. But the pleasure that came after blinded him, and told him to continue.

Again Sarah felt Edward's penis delve within her. The pain was still very much present, but as the process repeated, pleasure soon replaced it. As he thrust himself inside of her, she couldn't comprehend the bliss she felt. She moaned loudly as again and again he dug deep inside of her. Her legs wrapped around his lower abdomen as he thrust faster and faster. She couldn't control herself from groaning and screaming with pleasure. Her whole world turned into a cacophony of colors as juices exploded from inside of her. She couldn't speak, the only sound coming from her mouth were instinctual, animal, which were matched with Edward's own outbursts of bliss.

His eyes were closed, but his mouth wasn't as the intercourse continued. He couldn't control the animal-like sounds emanating from him as he thrust deeper into Sarah's cave. Never before had he felt such bliss, and he wanted more. The bed squeaked as the two virgins became lost in a sea of discovery and desire.

Her walls were tightening by the second as more and more juices burst forth. Acting by instinct, Edward stopped thrusting for a second, and lifted one of Sarah's legs. He placed it over his right shoulder and turned her to her side. Then he resumed.

The white sheets of the bed are wet now, covered in juices and sweat. The only noise heard in the small room was the slapping of flesh on flesh and the heavy breathing the two beings on the bed emanated. Sarah lay on her side with one leg over Edward's shoulder as he continued his relentless assault on his knees. Sweat splattered everywhere as he plunged himself again and again. Nothing else was felt except pure bliss. It was so great in fact that neither one could speak.

Suddenly, the impossible happened. The pleasure increased. Sarah began groaning loudly once more as her walls tightened around Edward's erect cock.

Edward's eyes almost popped out of his head as he felt her walls squeeze his penis as he thrust further and further.

The orgasm came closer and closer as the room filled with yelps. Edward gyrated his hips faster than ever before, grabbing her thigh with his arm as the climax approached. Both closed their eyes and gritted their teeth to sand as the inner walls squeezed and clutched his member to oblivion. With a loud yell, Edward came. His seed shot into her punctured opening, warm goo spurted every which way.

Sarah couldn't contain her scream as she felt the warm substance fill her cavern. Her walls covered in semen. Edward thrust a few more times, injecting more and more of the precious sperm inside of her. After a few minutes, he removed his girth with a slurp and lay down beside her, exhausted. Sarah panted and panted. Never had she been as tired as she was that moment. Warm sticky substances occupied the inside of her thighs, white goo spilling out of her vagina. Now the room was silent except for the panting of the two former virgins. Sarah was content. In one day she had successfully purchased a ship, and lost her virginity. Killing two birds with one stone.

Sarah awoke first. She stretched her slim limbs, and felt the pleasure of well-rested muscles. Beside her, Edward Teach slept on peacefully, an occasional snore escaping his mouth. Quietly getting up from the bed, Sarah picked up her various articles of clothing scattered around the room and put them on one by one. Fully dressed, she headed towards the table for her ship's deed. All she needed to do now was to find a crew, show the deed to the shipmaster and off she would be on the high seas. Rolling up the parchment carefully, she placed it inside her trousers and headed for the door. Unlocking the various locks and chains, she looked back at the sleeping figure on the bed. Out of the corner of her eye, something caught her attention.

It was an ornate captain's hat with gold trimmings. It demanded her attention, and she walked over to it, picking up with her hands. Her finger traced the patterns emblazed on it. Her graceful hands placed the hat upon her head. It was a snug fit and some reason, she felt as if it belonged there. Her gaze went back to the sleeping man on the bed.

_I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, I'll be sure to make a return visit here for old time's sake. _

And with that, she left the house with her new hat and ship.

The blue orb I had been peering into disappeared in my hand. My room was dark, only moonlight provided any light. The smell of sweat hung in the air. Clothing is scattered throughout the dark room. Sarah Fortune sleeps on top of me, her head under my chin, her arm clinging to my shoulder, one of her legs intertwined with mine. Her breast pressing against my chest with every breath she takes, her red hair tingling my chin. I lay there with my arms over my head, staring at the ceiling, amused.

_ So that's how she got that hat._


End file.
